Prince of Hell
by Ryu Katanna
Summary: Harry is Voldemorts son that was switched with the real Harry Potter. What happens to bring father and son back together? What will he do, and what happened to the real Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Prince Of Hell**

**By: Ryu Katanna**

**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter One**

Starts Book One, Chapter 17 Page 288: The Man with Two Faces

It was Quirrell.

"You!" gasped Harry.

"Me," He said calmly. "I had wondered whether I'd be meeting you here."

"But I thought—Snape—"

"Severus?" Quirrell laughed, and it wasn't his usual tremble, either, but cold and sharp. "Yes, Severus does seem the type, doesn't he? So useful to have him swooping around like an overgrown bat. Next to him, who would ever suspect p-p-poor, st-stuttering, P-Professor Quirrell?"

Harry couldn't take it in. This couldn't be true, it couldn't.

"But Snape tried to kill me!"

"No, no, no. Dumbledore tried to kill you. Snape was muttering the countercurse. He didn't know Granger was instructed to stop him should he try to do so. It was all an elaborate set-up from the day you were taken from the muggles by that oaf."

"No, way. Dumbledore wouldn't—"

"Oh, but he would. You see, there is a war coming, and Dumbledore would do anything to win it. Even manipulate an eleven year old boy."

"Then why…why me? Is it because of this scar?" Harry asked as he traced a finger along the edge, feeling how it pulsated slightly.

"In a way."

"What do you mean?"

"The scar on your forehead is merely a symbol of who you really are… Given to you by your father as a symbol of your status in the world to come." Quirrell replied.

"My father? That's not possible. Voldemort gave me this mark the night he killed my parents. There's no way…" Harry mumbled mostly to himself in confusion.

"Oh, but there is." Quirrell spoke up as he slowly stepped closer to the young Gryffindor.

"How? The only way for what you say to be true is if I wasn't a Potter…" Harry said as realization started to show in his eyes.

"That's right. Your father, my lord, has ordered me to take you to a safe place until he can see you. Dumbledore cannot be trusted. Severus has reported that they have planned to send you back to the muggles, and our lord is most displeased with his heir returning to such filthy creatures."

"If Voldemort's my father, then why does the rest of the Wizarding world think I'm the son of the Potters? Why should I even believe you?" Harry questioned the Defense Professor in suspicion.

"I would not lie to you, young master. For it would be as to lie to my Lord, and risk death. What I tell you is all truth. You are thought to be Harry Potter because on the night of the Potter's death, my lord was betrayed.

"Peter Pettigrew switched both you and the young Potter. My Lord did not know until he stood over you. He has not told us why, but he left you there that night and went into hiding. He's waiting for the right moment to resurface. Very few know he's still alive." Quirrell finished and stood now only on his knees before the young boy.

"If I am not Harry Potter, then who am I?"

"Your name is Demitrius Alkin Riddle. Son and heir of Lord Voldemort and the late Lady Selinda. My Lord wishes me to retrieve the stone. Severus is to take you and the stone to a private location where you are to be taught privately." Quirrell said and backed away quickly in a low bow. "Severus is already suspected. I, however, am not. I will take you to him as soon as I have the stone. Now I need to examine this interesting mirror."

It was only then that Harry realized what was standing behind the Professor. It was the mirror of Erised.

"This mirror is the key to finding the stone." Quirrell murmured, tapping his way around the frame.

"Trust Dumbledore to come up with something like this…but he's in London… You'll be far away by the time he gets back…" Quirrell continued as he ran his fingers over the inscription carved around the top.

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafra oyt on wohsi.

"Wait! I know how to get the stone." Harry said as he walked up beside the Professor.

"How, young master?"

"If you look at the wording of the inscription it looks like a bunch of non-sense, but if you reverse it, and space it right, it works."

Running his fingers right to left over the words as he repeated it aloud.

"I show not your face, but your heart's desire. You see, it won't work for you right now because all you desire is to give the stone to Snape after this is through. For me it will because what I desire…" Harry smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out a red stone. "Is to find it."

"You truly are your father's son, young master. Now let us hurry on to Severus's office. He should be waiting there."

"We should get there as soon as we can. Hermione went off to get help. There's no telling how long she'll be." Harry told Quirrell and hurried out with the professor following soon after.

"Enter." A cold and dispassionate voice called from within the room.

Needing no further instruction, Harry opened the door to his Potions Professors Office. Quirrell who followed into the room closed the door swiftly behind him.

"Ah, Mister Potter. To what do I owe the blessing of your presence in my office?" Severus Snape spoke with an air of loathing that was familiar to the young Gryffindor's ears.

"He knows, Severus." Quirrell stepped in before Harry could speak.

Before Severus could reply, Harry had rounded on Quirrell with a deadly glare, hissing in an almost snake-like manner as the spoke.

"I believe he was speaking to me, and not you. I am not an ignorant child. I can speak for myself, and do not need someone to do so for me. If I ever do, professor, I will let you know. Now, though, is not the time to be chatting."

Severus smirked as the eleven year old spoke in ways beyond someone of his years. He could tell early on in the year that the boy was more mature than most children his age. The maturity was definable in the way he held himself when he thought no one was looking, and the thoughts he concealed behind the glamour green of his eyes.

'All his life, all he's wanted was to fit in and be equal to others his age, but he will soon realize that it is impossible. He is above them. Always will be. Oh, Selinda. Your little one has grown, and I believe he will continue to grow to become an even better man and leader than his father. I can only hope I will be there to see it. The war will soon heat up once more, but this time, things will be different…' Severus thought as he watched Quirrell fall to his knees before Harry to stammer an apology.

"Oh, stop your whimpering. It's giving me a headache." Harry ordered before turning to face the raven haired man. Who stood by his desk.

"Young master, I apologize for my behavior. My I ask how much he has told you?" Severus spoke with a slight inclination of his head.

"Yes, you may. I am still Harry Potter, Professor. I will not be after we leave these grounds, but while here we do have to keep up appearances. Professor Quirrell has told me of my parentage and the truth of what happened at the Quidditch match when Hermione set your cloak on fire. I have been told of Dumbledore, what happened with Pettigrew, and of my father's most recent orders for me to be removed from Dumbledore's sight." Harry informed the man as he looked around the room at the dark wood and various objects placed the room.

"Yes, you will be better informed when we arrive at our destination. Unfortunately, your father is currently away on business. You will see him in a few days. Until then you will continue your schooling." Severus turned to Quirrell. "I will tell our Lord you were successful in your mission. He will speak to you after he has had time to speak with the young lord."

With a nod of acceptance the Defense Professor turned and left the room.

"How will we be getting there, Professor?"

"We will be taking a Portkey to one of the older Snape estates. It has long been under Fedelius Charm and other wards with myself as secret keeper. It is also where we will meet your father."

Not another word between the two was spoken between them was said as Severus summoned a house elf to retrieve Harry's things. Once that was done, Severus took out a medallion shaped in some kind of loopy crest.

"What's that?" He asked, trying to get a closer look.

"This is the Snape family crest. Reach out your hand and touch it. I'll take your trunk." When the boy did as told by the professor while the dark eyed man grabbed the handle of Harry's trunk.

"Now say goodbye to Harry Potter because from the moment you leave this castle, Harry Potter, and all he symbolizes, will cease to exist."

At Harry's nod Severus smiled softly as he spoke the activation password.

"Selinda."

"Welcome home, Demitrius." Severus said when they appeared before the stair case of the old home the size of a mansion.

"This is my home? But isn't this Snape Lands?" Demitrius questioned curiously. "Also, why is my mother's name, the activation to the Portkey?"

"Quirrell didn't tell you about your mother?" At the negative reply, Severus grunted in disdain. "I knew he was an idiot, but this is ridiculous. Demitrius, this may be Snape lands, but it is also your home. As are the rest of the Snape estates. Your mother, before she married your father, was a Snape."

"You mean I'm related to you?"

"Yes. I'm your uncle. Selinda was my younger sister."

"So, what, I call you uncle now?" Demitrius spoke sarcastically, causing Severus to smirk.

"Only if you wish to do so. You are under no obligations, young master. The decision is yours."

"Might as well. I mean there's no denying it, you're family, it'll help me get used to the idea."

"Yes, young master." Severus replied as he walked into the mansion and led the way to one of the rooms in the east wing.

"Could you stop calling me that? Just call me by whatever you did before. I'm so not used to this…" Demitrius complained as he pulled his hair with a stressed expression.

"Of course you're not. Your entire world has just been shaken quite brutally. You have been informed of the truth and have even more responsibilities then before. It is only natural that you would need time."

Severus opened the door to a large lavish room. The walls done in a forest green highlighted the silver of the borders and created a darker contrast unto the dark wood of the floors bureau. And bed. Carved into the wood of the bed posts were the bodies of many snakes, that slithered by some enchantment, making them seem almost alive. The king sized bed had been set up by the house elves with silver sheets and a forest green duvet that matched the draperies around the windows and bed's canopy. A very large snake lay on the bed.

"Oh, wow. This room is nice."

"I'm pleased you like it. You can tell one of the house elves to change anything in here you wish. Your father's rooms are across the hall, and mine are further down to the right. We shall remove the glamour's over your appearance tomorrow."

"Thank you, Uncle Severus." Demitrius spoke as he tried the words out on his tongue.

Good Evening, young master. I trust your trip was most educating. A hissing voice came from the bed as the large snake raised his head from a slight bow.

Indeed it was, and who might you be? He hissed in reply, causing Severus to raise a brow.

'Does he even realize he is speaking parseltongue? Probably not. Voldemort must have left Nagini here to speak to Demitrius. More than likely, he doubted I would tell the boy everything, and he was right. He has still to be told of his betrothed. I really would rather not be around for that one…' Severus thought as he listened to the hissing between both boy and snake.

I am Nagini; Master Demitrius. Master Voldemort asked me to stay and wait for you. He knew you would have questions, and that's why I was to speak with you. Severus is a very busy man once he enters his lab.

Ah. Thank you, but I think I would just like to sleep tonight. Could we talk tomorrow?

It is understandable that you are tired. I will awaken you in the morning. Get some rest and tell Severus your father wishes to speak with him once he returns. Good night, young master. Nagini bowed slightly before making her way out of the room.

"I think I'll get some rest for tonight. Nagini has told me to tell you that father wishes to talk to you when he comes back."

Nodding his head once, the Potion's Master turned to leave the room when he heard Demitrius speak.

"Goodnight, Uncle Severus."

"… Goodnight, Demitri …"

"So young Demitrius is to return to his rightful place?" A man in his early thirties with long blonde hair asked his Lord, who stood before him.

"Yes, and with proper training he shall know his responsibilities. I have left Nagini to answer any questions he may have. While I am certain Severus has told him of a few things, I also know there are subjects he thinks of as forbidden." Voldemort staked as he sipped from the wineglass in his hand, his red eyes shimmering in the dull lighting. "Now I believe you needed to speak with me about your son; and a letter he has sent you."

Lucius Malfoy nodded before picking up a folded piece of paper from the desk.

"It seems that not all is as we thought. Draco has sent me a letter about things he has observed recently."

"What does he have to say that cannot wait until his classes let out in a week?" Saying nothing in reply, Lucius handed the letter to his Lord, who opened it and read.

Dear Father.

Slytherin House has been uneasy since Halloween when that thing made its way into the castle. I've heard that Dumbledore is supposedly planning something so it will not happen again.

After nearly killing three Gryffindor's, I would hope he does. Then there's the fact that he had warned us that the third floor corridor was forbidden. I have seen Harry Potter enter there once with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

Potter had turned down my hand of friendship for the Weasley and now they seem very close. It angers me a bit. He turned me down for a Weasley! Can you believe it? He said he can tell the wrong sort for himself. Huh!

The agreement between you and your associate will never work out. We cannot stand each other. I ask you please not go into this arrangement. I don't like it; nor trust it. Only ill could possibly come of it.

Your Son,

Draconis

"Hm. This could be a potential threat to our plans. Demitrius still has a lot to learn and is this Granger and Weasley has had that much of an influence he may not be adverse to Dumbledore's side of the war. As for our agreement, nothing shall change; the documents have been sealed in blood since before Demitrius' birth." Voldemort stated firmly as he set down the parchment.

"I agree, but a few things seem off. With as close as young Demitrius is to a Weasley and a mudblood it would seem that Dumbledore knows of who he really is, and if that is true than why would he allow him free room of the school? Draco is right when he says Dumbledore's planning something. The only real question we can ask at this point would be to find out what could make Dumbledore so secure in the loyalties of the young Lord."

"Dumbledore left him with muggles and set wards around the house. The trick of the wards around that house is that muggles may come and go as they please, but for anyone who is of magical lineage, they must be keyed into them. Being around muggles, his whole life would make him naturally more insecure when his magic spikes. Dumbledore would appear the good guy when introduced into his life under these conditions. He would use my son against me."

Voldemort's voice was cold as steel as he finished his explanation of Dumbledore's motives. Only he had expected the old man to try something like this. He could only see how much the man had really influenced his son. He wouldn't really know until he returned to Snape Manor and speaks with the boy. Until then Nagini would take care of things.

"There is hardly any threat of that anymore. Severus has previously told me that the young master hides his true maturity. A true Slytherin in Gryffindor's robes. Draco's adversity to the current situation only shows there may be problems, but those are easily avoided provided we take the appropriate approach."

"Really? From what I have heard there is no good communication between Draconis and Demitrius. They will need time." Voldemort spoke while in deep thought as Lucius smirked with his own thoughts he had over their two sons.

"Your right. You have already told me you would be sending young Demitrius to Durmstrang next fall."

"To be taught under Karkaroff. He may not be as trustworthy as I would like him to be, but he's not stupid. He will treat Demitrius with proper respect. Karkaroff knows well enough to keep Dumbledore way from Demitrius."

"Yes, well, I was thinking that since they will be going to different schools than the both of them should spend a few weeks together during summer until they are bonded. Spend this summer to get the young Lord ready for the life he now leads. Pureblood educate and such, and the next summer, after he has settled himself in Durmstrang he could spend a few weeks at Malfoy Manor. It will create less of a struggle between both young Demitrius and Draco if they are to spend time around each other."

"You are right on that part. If Demitrius is anything like his mother or myself he will see the sense of the betrothal to the young Draco Malfoy. Yet his muggle upbringing may have ingrained some of their idiocy into him. Severus should have removed the glamour by the time I return. Nagini has been told to tell Demitrius of his betrothal and a few other details of things to come. For now we can only test the waters and turn the tides in our favor."

Good Morning, young master. Severus is holding breakfast for you. The large snake nudged his side lightly in an effort to get the raven haired boy out of bed.

Thank you, Nagini. There's only one question I have right now. What do I wear? The only thing I have besides my school robes from Hogwarts are Dudley's old hand-me downs.

Demitrius stood and took out a few of the aforementioned clothing to show here.

"I really don't think Uncle Severus would like it if I showed up in these." He murmured to himself as he threw articles of clothing out of his trunk.

Nagini hissed in distaste as she looked upon clothing not even fit for a house elf. Turning her eyes to the door she could see Severus had a dangerous glint in his eyes as he also took in the clothing strewn carelessly on the floor around his nephew.

"Your father and I had previously arranged for your wardrobe. We had your measurements from Madam Maulkins taken and have Wizarding robes tailored to your size in your dressing rooms." The dark haired Potions Master pointed to a door on the right wall and then another on the left. "The bathroom is through that door and the dressing rooms thought the other. Be quick. I would like to remove the glamoured Potter traits before we eat. Then we will be continuing your classes. Nagini will be available after classes if you would like to speak with her."

"Yes, Uncle Severus. I can't wait to see how much I'll change once the glamour's are removed. I feel kind of weird knowing that the way I look now isn't how I really look.

Demitrius stood swiftly and moved toward the door to the changing rooms. Opening the doors revealed a large walk-in sitting room with a forest green leather love seat and two chairs around it in the same green hues. The dark wood flooring continuing into the room from the bedroom. Along the walls were drawers and sliding doors that concealed clothing and shoes.

You will find half of these racks and drawers contain robes, shoes, and even some muggle clothing for you. The other half is for your betrothed's things once you are bonded. Also, you will find a special set of robes for when you are among the loyal death eaters council.

"Wait one minute! My betrothed? I'm betrothed! Since when?" Demitrius shouted in shock at this new bit of information about his life before rounding on both Nagini and Severus.

Since always your master. You have been betrothed since before you were born, but now is not the time. Severus will not speak of it, for he does not think it his place. I will tell you more later, but now is not the time. Nagini hissed in reply.

It only took Demitrius one took at his uncle to see that Nagini spoke the truth. Severus' lips were sealed on that matter.

"I am sorry Uncle Severus. I did not mean to shout like that. I can understand why you didn't tell me and I will speak to father over the matter later. If you'll give me some time then I will be down to breakfast shortly. Nagini can show me the way. Then we can get me looking like I should and stare on my classes."

Severus nodded before departing for the dining rooms with one last thought.

'He is more grown than his years will show. How that boy ever got himself sorted into Gryffindor I'll never know. He's a perfect combination of both his parents. Things will turn out fine. He's smarter than he lets on. My Lord, your son is a fine young leader. You would have been so proud of him, Selinda.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Prince Of Hell**

**By: Ryu Katanna**

**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter Two**

It was two weeks later when Voldemort returned to the Manor by Portkey with one of the Malfoy House Elves carrying his things.

"Linka, take my things to my rooms and then Severus to the first floor study."

Knowing better than to speak the small elf hurried to carry out her orders.

'Now to get a report on the activities of my son.' Voldemort thought as he roamed throughout the various hallways and into the richly furnished study done in rich shades of blue.

The Dark Lord did not have to wait long before the door opened to reveal the potions master.

"Welcome home, my Lord." Severus bowed slightly as he spoke.

"You know there is no need to be so formal, Severus you're family after all, and I've been through about this before." Voldemort's voice was rich with humor that would have been hidden with most everyone else.

"I know. These past few days have just been taking…" Severus sighed heavily and rubbed his temples in a circular motion as he moved to sit in the chair opposite the crimson eyed wizard.

"Is it about Demitrius? It's only been two weeks. What could the boy have done?"

"No, no, no, it's not so much what he's done. Demitri has been working hard at his studies and is doing well. As it turns out he was doing his own studying when he wasn't being watched. He's more advanced than a third year at this point. His potions brewing skills rival Draco's as it is now, and he excels at everything else at such a pace that he's catching up to where he would have been intellectually had he been raised here."

"Then what seems to be the problem? He's doing far better than any of us knew or expected. What is so taxing? Seems to me that he has a lot of Selinda in him. She always was one to be more studious than anyone took her for."

"That is just it. He reminds me of her so much every day. Not just in his personality, habits, and thought process, but his looks as well. When I took that glamour off Demitri I did not think that I would reach as I did.

He has grown up to be a fine boy and I feel he will continue to grow to be an even better man then we have ourselves. Demitri has a good head on his shoulders. He thinks things through to come up with the best and possibly the worst outcomes before taking action. Much like his father in that aspect." Severus spoke proudly, thinking of how much he'd really learned about his nephew.

While he had learned a lot about the boy. Severus also knew there was a lot more hidden behind the mask, but that was okay with him. There would be time to continue getting to know the young Lord. They had the rest of the summer before Demitrius was to be enrolled in Durmstrang.

"You speak highly of him, Severus. Let us hope you are right. Now, I would."

"He is in the Fields at the moment. Taken a liking to horseback riding over his time here. Dimitri should be returning in three hours time for supper and potions brewing."

Voldemort's eyes seemed to mist over for a moment before moving to look out the window and into the gardens.

"I see. I will be in my chambers with Nagini. Send him in as soon as he returns."

With a nod from Severus as his only answer, Voldemort walked out of the study with a quicken pace, leaving Severus alone.

'You may just be the one to help him Demitri. Let us hope that we don't lose you to the insanity that lies within such power as you both hold.'

Voldemort sat alone in the sitting room connected to his chambers. No light shone into the area as the dark lord sat in contemplation. Nagini, his ever loyal companion lay wrapped around him. She had just finished telling him of a few of her conversations with Demitrius.

So he has learned a few of the responsibilities of his position. Have you told him of who is to be his bonded? Voldemort's red eyes gleamed through the darkness as he watched and waited for the door to open.

No, master. That right is yours and yours alone. Severus refuses to speak of it, and I have told the young master it is not my place. He knows the bonding is to take place in a few years time. He came to us with a side he had hidden from all those at Hogwarts.

He has slowly been opening up that part to us, and from the little I have seen, I think you will be pleased. There is more to the young master than any of us could have expected.

For you to speak of him this way leads me to believe that the concerns young Malfoy has express, while well founded, are not to become an obslicale for us. The biggest concern at present is Demitrius' response to the bonding that is to take place in the summer of his seventeenth birthday to the Malfoy heir, but that is a matter to be dealt with over the passing of time.

Yes master, I agree—Nagini's hissing voice was interrupted by a curt knocking on the door.

Ah, at last. Nagini, if you would leave us. Enter! Voldemort responded as he quickly lit the fire place with a casual flick of his wand.

Nagini wordlessly made her way to the door as it opened to reveal robes that fell gracefully around his lithe frame. The door closed silently behind the large snake leaving the young boy standing before his father's piercing eyes.

With his head slightly bowed in show of respect and submission, Demitrius stood before his father straight backed and silent as the son and heir to any pure-blood family should. Long black hair worked to conceal his eyes from view and made a stunning contrast to his pale skin. Hands folded neatly behind his back in perfect posture showed the Dark Lord, as well as anyone else watching, that the boy before them had high standing, and knew it.

Yes, Voldemort was pleased with the way things had turned out. He had a son and heir standing before him for the first time in little over ten years.

"Demitrius, my son. You have grown well. Come, sit down. We must talk. I would like to get to know the boy my Selinda's little one has grown to be."

Still not speaking, Demitrius moved to the chair before the man whom many feared.

"Look at me. Show me your eyes."

Obeying the man's orders Demitrius looked up from under his long dark eyes lashes. He hesitated only for a moment before tilting his head up to reveal deep pools of obsidian. A genetic trait only one of the Snape family heritage, could inherit.

"You have your mother's eyes. Now I understand what Severus meant. You do look so like your mother. I never thought I would get to see you this way." Voldemort's eyes had misted over slightly as he spoke.

Demitrius felt it right for him to speak at this.

"See me like what, father?" As the word 'Father' left his lips both the Lord and his heir felt a wave of emotions neither could really describe with all tension having been released.

"Seeing you standing here before me, not within Dumbledore's web of lies, but learning the truth of your heritage. It fills me with a happiness I have not felt in a very long time. I only regret that the road ahead will not be easy for you. Nor may it be filled with good memories."

"I know of my duties, Father. Uncle Severus has explained a lot to me over the past few weeks, and so has Nagini. I understand what is to happen. Nagini has told me of schooling at Durmstrang already and I agree with this approach. It would remove me from Dumbledore's grasp as well as his influence. There are a few things I would like to speak with you about though."

"Yes?" Voldemort asked inquiringly though he had a feeling he knew what it was about already.

"Who is it that I am to be bound? Nagini said only that it was neither her nor anyone else's place to tell me. That only you could." Obsidian eyes made contact with crimson for the first time and Demitrius could tell he was more than likely not going to like the answer.

"There has been a contract since a few months before your birth. Written, signed and sealed in blood for the betrothal of the only heirs to two families. The contract was made for the sole purpose of creating a powerful union. This contract is one for the legally and magically binding betrothal of the Riddle heir, Demitrius Alkin Riddle and the Malfoy heir; Draconis Lucian Malfoy. A better candidate there cannot have been."

Though he did a good job of hiding it Voldemort could see the look of contemplation that crossed eleven year olds features as he weighed the benefits of bonding to Draconis Malfoy to the disadvantages. It didn't take long before dark eyes were concealed within closed lids, and the ink-jet haired nodded in a show of understanding.

"I understand your reasons for doing it, and I also understand Lucius Malfoy's motives. Does Draco Malfoy know of the engagement?"

Voldemort nodded.

"Young Draconis has known since he was very young. This will affect him a bit more due to his veela blood. Though it's so diminished due to no new veela blood being introduce its still a prominent factor in the bonding.

"How so? If it is so faded from the lines then how is it a factor?"

"The veela blood will react to the bonding and the veelian nature will come into play. I trust you have studied enough to know of the veelian nature?"

Demitrius nodded his head before speaking.

"A veela, by nature, is very possessive, caring and loyal towards their bonded. No other outside of family may touch the veela's mate in any way. If they do then they will be object to the veela's anger, jealousy and possession. A dominant veela is known to be even more so when the mate is with child."

"Correct. He has known about all of the circumstances for many years. I would suspect it was one of his reasons for approaching you at the beginning of the year."

Demitrius grimaced slightly at the memory. He had been kind of stupid in his decision.

"I didn't make it any better when I turned down Malfoy's friendship. Instead I learned things the hard way when I was stubborn in not letting the hat sort me into Slytherin. I felt so awkward in Gryffindor house."

"You were born for Slytherin house, my son. Unfortunately, due to current standings, Hogwarts School is not the best place for you to be. It is because of this that you will be attending Durmstrang Institute under the Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff. He is a Death Eater, and will have knowledge of a few important matters. Meaning you are not obligated to inform him of anything. He is to be told only that in which he needs to know. If you have any problems within the school then you are to go to Karkaroff."

Demitrius nodded in acknowledgment before deciding to speak.

"Yes, Father. I only have one request at this current time. If you would agree to it then I feel it would be easier in the long term."

"What is your request of me?"

"I would like to request that you speak to Mr. Malfoy to arrange an audience with his son, Draconis. To make a formal apology for past transgressions over the last year. I feel it may make the current standings less of a problem. If I were to speak to him sooner rather than later."

Demitrius' request came as an unexpected, but not unwelcome prospect. If a formal apology were to be made to the Malfoy heir, then any meetings in the future between the two boys would be smoother and less rocky, then if the apology was not made. This was also the first request the young Riddle heir had made of his father, and what an easily carried out request it was. Lucius surely would not mind.

"I will contact Lucius tonight after our evening meal with Severus. I will tell you of what he has to say on the matter. Is there anything else you would like to request of me?" Voldemort asked already thinking of the advantages an apology would hold.

"I do have one, but it's not like the last, and I will completely understand if…" Demitrius' voice trailed off as he hesitated.

"Well, speak up." Voldemort prompted.

"I just wanted to know, if sometime this summer, if the two of us could go horseback riding, and if I could get my own horse. I mean, the ones in the stables are beautiful, but I would like my own." There was a hidden fear in the boy's eyes that this simple request would be rejected as if it were the biggest chore.

"It is a simple matter to find you a horse. Your grandfather on your mother's side was well known for his unique tastes when it came to the breeding of a fine stallion. We shall see what we find. As for a ride with you. We can go out sometimes before you leave for schooling. Not this week though. There is far too much work to be done now that you are here."

"Yes, Father." Relief and happiness shone briefly from behind black eyes before quickly being concealed.

"You still have a bit to learn about concealing your emotions, but that can wait for another time. Come, my son. Severus will more than likely have held supper for us. Let's not keep him waiting to long now." Standing together, father and son moved to join the potions master for dinner.

The next two weeks passed relatively peacefully. Demitrius had been busy with his studies as well as his training. Getting to know his father more as the days passed with talk of his lessons and more. Though the conversations stopped abruptly when it came to his father's reasons to leaving him that night long ago, or what had happened to the Potters child. Meals were spent in quiet discussions over family matters and future arrangements.

Voldemort had spoken with Lucius about the formal apology his son had requested and Lucius had readily agreed. After a discussion it had been decided that Draco would be told only of their Lord's summons and not of the true purpose of their meeting. Today was the day Demitrius was to formally meet and apologize to his fiancée over dinner.

With the evening meal due to start in two hours, and the Malfoy family due to arrive within the hour. Demitrius was getting ready for their guests while Nagini lay watching upon his bed.

You look handsome, young Lord. the snake hissed quietly. Thank you, Nagini. I would like to look good for my bonded-to-be and his family. A lot has changed since we last saw each other I now see that I made an error going into Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy was right, and I just didn't want to listen… Demitrius' dark eyes stared out into the vast expanse of fields that lay before the stables.

"Then today is your opportunity to correct it." His father's voice comes from the doorway.

Turning to look from the window to the doorway Demitrius could see both his Father and his Uncle standing in formal robes as they watched them.

"He Malfoy's will be arriving in fifteen minutes by Portkey. We will be awaiting them in the den on the second floor. Come, we must go."

Without another word Voldemort turned and left down the hall. Severus stayed for a moment before speaking.

"Just to warn you that after the meal your father plans to discuss some business matters. There will be horses waiting for both young Mr. Malfoy and yourself with the stable hand."

"Yes, Uncle Severus."

Stopping the young Lord as the boy moved to exit the room, Severus took a moment to study his nephew. Dark eyes glinted as they caught the slight signs of discomfort at what was to come. Shoulders tense, fingers twitching now and again as well as the way his bangs shadowed his eyes spoke volumes to the man.

"Do not let this arrangement intimidate you. You requested a meeting with the Malfoy's. You have it. Now you are being given the opportunity to not only make your apology, but to speak with young Draco privately. Try to come to an agreement between you both to make this work. Your father has been set on this engagement since before you were born. He's not about to back out of the contract just because you don't like it or you can't get along with your betrothed."

"I know, and I don't plan on running away from this. This is my life. I have responsibilities now, and this is one of them. I know the benefits far outweigh the disadvantages of the Union between us. I'm just going to have to get used to it. The bonding isn't for a few years yet. I'll be ready. After all, we don't know what will happen before then. We should join father. The Malfoy's may have already arrived."

Accepting his nephew's answers for the time being, Severus stepped aside to allow Demitrius to pass before following.

(The Malfoy's)

"Come now, Draco. We really must not be late for our Lord. His is most displeased with tardiness." Lucius Malfoy spoke to his only son through the bedroom door as he pulled on his cloak.

"Yes, Father." Came the muffled reply of Draco Malfoy before the door swung open silently a moment later. "I still do not feel that going through with this engagement. We are just too different.

"Ah, and yet my dragon, I believe there is a lot about our young Lord that you have yet to learn. Those are the words of your godfather. We will be late if we keep this up. Get your mother. I will be waiting in the lounge."

"Yes, sir."

Draco left his father to seek out his mother. He knew she would be found in her sitting room waiting for either her son or husband to retrieve her like a proper Lady of her standing was expected to do. Draco's feet came to rest before the large ornate white doors. Without waiting for permission he entered after knocking softly.

"Mother, we are expected in the lounge. Father is waiting and says we must not be late." Draco stated as he took her arm and started leading her to where his father waited.

"Then we shall not be. Your father is most prompt when it comes to meeting our Lord, and this day is even more so, for today we meet with the young Lord as well. Let us go. No doubt your father grows impatient."

"When mother, Father is a very patient man. All who know him think such." Though his voice held a humors undertone the words were spoken with seeming seriousness.

"They do, do they? We'll just see about that." Was the soft voiced reply as they approached the door to the room where Lucius was waiting.

"We are ready, Father."

"Good. We will be going by Portkey. Hold onto this." The Malfoy patriarch held out a black covered book.

No one else said another word as they all grasped the book with an eye on the clock as they activated the Portkey.

"The heir has returned."

"Lucius. On time as I knew you would be. Narcissa. Draco." Voldemort's deep voice greeted them from his position next to the fireplace. "I can only apologize that both my brother in law and my son are not as prompt."

"It is quite alright. The young Lord must be speaking with Severus. There most certainly is a lot yet to be done." Lucius replied just as the two dark eyed wizards entered the room.

"Sorry we are late, Father. Uncle Severus just wanted to speak to me about a few things." Demitrius' voice drew everyone's attention to the doorway he had just entered with his Uncle.

"Demitrius, I would like you to meet my most loyal family of Followers, beside my own of course. Lucius, his wife Narcissa, and you already know your Intended, young Draconis." Voldemort nodded to each in turn before mentioning the dark eyed boy forward. "Lucius, Narcissa, Draconis, I present to you my son, Demitrius without the false mask of Harry Potter."

"Master Demitrius, it is good to see you after so many years. You look well." Lucius said as Narcissa stayed respectfully silent.

Draco, stunned by Demitrius' new look took a moment to speak.

"Yes. It is nice to see that you finally know who you really are." No emotion tainted his voice though Demitrius could see that the blonde meant what he said.

Demitrius said nothing as he studied each of the Malfoy's.

Lucius Malfoy was the very image of what a pureblooded head of the family should be. His long white-blonde hair fell just past his shoulders while his cleanly shaven face seemed void to the blemishes of time. Dressed in the finest robes of silvery white his posture was straight and tall. Light blue eyes that seemed almost silver betrayed nothing.

Narcissa Malfoy stood just behind her husband and son, but still remained in plain view of his sight. Her long blonde hair fell to her waist as her pale complexion seemed to glow in the room's light. She stood respectfully silent in a baby blue evening dress that came down to an end at her mid-calf. Her sky blue eyes lowered as she waited to be spoken too.

Draconis Malfoy stood next to his father in matching robes and posture that mirrored the older man. Blonde hair had been left to fall into his eyes as his bangs came down to his aristocratic high cheek bones, and the rest falling about the same. His eyes, like his fathers, were almost silver as Demitrius' gaze lingered longest on his Intended before moving on to his own father.

"I do believe our meal is waiting in the dining hall. As you are my future spouse, Draco, I would like very much if you would allow me to escort you to dinner." Demitrius spoke softly as he bowed towards his Intended while holding out his arm.

"Of course you may, Demitrius." Draco replied before accepting the arm he was offered.

The two did not see the silent exchange of smirks and nods among their family.

After a mostly silent meal Demitrius stood before his father had called an end to the meal. Causing every set of eyes to focus on the young Riddle. The sudden quiet of the room gave Demitrius the complete attention of the five others at the table. Confusion shone in his Intended's eyes briefly before being hidden while the adults stayed seated in calm understanding as Demitrius made his way around the table to kneel next to Draco. Draco's eyes widened slightly as he looked down at the face of his betrothed before moving his seat to face the other boy. It was only after this that Demitrius started to speak.

"There is a reason that we have been at odds, and I know that it is me that is to blame. I do not want my nativity to be an issue until the day we die. We are to be bonded for all time, whether it be in love or hate, as it has been decided by our fathers since long before the offense was made. It is without the knowledge of who I am that I did offend you, but I ask you now with the knowledge of my true identity that I ask you, will you accept my formal apology for being a naïve git."

No one spoke as they all waited for Draco's answer knowing that depending on what it was that it would be a deciding factor in the years to come.

"I will accept your apology, and I forgive all grievances from before today." Draco finally replied, but continued before anyone could speak. "Just know this Demitrius Alkin Riddle. If you ever, and I do mean ever, choose a mudblood or a blood traitor over me, I will not forgive you next time. I will kill you. Bonded to me by then or not. I'll kill you."

The words held promise and Demitrius could tell that he would be held to them.

"I thank you for accepting my apology. It is also now that to you I will make a solemn vow. Never again will I choose any other over you. Whether they be Mudblood, Blood Traitor, or Pureblood, enemy or allie, and family or not. I vow on my life and all that I am that I will hold to my word so long as you do the same."

"I will never choose another other than you. So long as you do not betray your word."

"I swear it."

"Then I shall trust your word, and hope that you shall trust mine."

It was with silence that the rest of the evening continued.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prince Of Hell**

**By: Ryu Katanna**

**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter Three**

(5 Years Later)

{6th Year}

"Good evening, Father." Demitrius spoke softly to his father sitting behind the work desk in the study of Snape Manor.

"Ah, good evening my son. I understand you wish to speak with me." The Dark Lord's crimson eyes came up from his paperwork to make contact with his son's black pools.

"Yes, sir. As you know the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place this year. Durmstrang will be attending, and I would like to take this as an opportunity."

"Really. An opportunity for what exactly?"

"To ensure alliances, gather need information, and it is overdue for the Chamber of our ancestor to be opened once more." Calmly folding his hands over the desk his father made it clear that his attention was peaked.

"How do you plan to carry this out? Dumbledore will be too close. He will recognize you for who you are. We do not need to move so soon. Though I have no doubt you've put some thought into this. Why do you wish to rush that which is able to wait?"

"I have thought long and hard on this Father. I plan to kill Dumbledore if he gets too close the mudblood's are contaminating the school even further each year. In another year my Intended and I shall be bound. I wish to have the bigger part of this war over by then. It has lasted too long as it is. The people know their Lord, but they have not yet met his heir." Demitrius' voice was steady and cool as he spoke.

"I see. Then you have my blessings. Just make sure your boys stay in line, and do not kill too many mudblood's. It would cause too much of an uprising, and the tournament may be cancelled as a result."

"I thank you for the advice Father. I shall take my leave. There is much preparation to be done."

"I agree, but one more thing. Be sure to notify both your Uncle and Lupin that you will be introducing yourself to the rest of the world soon enough. The last thing they need is to have no warning."

"Yes, sir. Also, if you do tell Lucius, could you make sure he does not tell my Intended. I would like this to be a surprise."

"I will my son, if only for the amusement it may cause. Now go. Send word when you arrive at Hogwarts."

"I will, sir."

"You are dismissed."

"Headmaster Karkaroff, I have spoken with my father on the matter of the Triwizard Tournament. He has given me his blessing to move forward with my plans. It is time that the rest of the world meets Demitrius Riddle."

"I agree master Riddle. The timing does indeed seem right. Am I to assume you expect me to cover you in this deception or are you wishing to bait an old fool?"

"I do not wish to bait an old fool. I wish to kill him. My Intended has been telling me of how much has changed the last few years. That blood traitor is favoring his precious mudblood's. If I didn't know that Uncle Severus has been sticking up for the purer blood then I would have moved sooner. No, I do not want that old fool near my Intended any longer. Do anything you are able to keep him away from my betrothed. That is all I need you to do. I will keep his attention off the Durmstrang boys. I want Victor Krum to come along as either a professor or my own personal tutor."

"It is done master Demitrius. He would not refuse your summons."

"Of course not. Have the students that are attending ready to be shipped out at the allotted time, and tell my men to meet me in my chambers of the ship in three hours."

"Yes, of course, Master Demitrius."

"Master Demitrius. You summoned me?"

"Yes, I did Victor. I would like you to act as either a professor or my tutor. We both know the time is coming that I must be bound. I do not want this war to be a factor in that bonding. What I want you to do is keep an eye on the classes and keep me informed of what years are learning what. If you feel you've found something important than report it to me."

"Tell the students at the door to enter. I will speak with you more later."

It wasn't a few minutes later that fifteen of the Durmstrang students going to Hogwarts for the tournament entered the room.

"My assignment to you all is to keep an eye on those around my Intended. I want to know the ones he associates with. Good terms and bad. I will be very busy with other things and will not be able to have Draco by my side at all times. If he is to run into trouble then you are to protect him. I find one mark on my Intended from any sort of scuffle or curse than I will question you all, and none of you want that. Any questions?"

"Yes, master Demitrius. We would all like to know if you will be entering the tournament, and if your betrothed will be considering it." A tall black haired teen with broad shoulders and a strong jaw line asked form the most forefront of the group.

This was the speaker of the group. Victor Krum's cousin, Adrian Krum.

"No, I am not entering. I will be far too busy with my plans, and though I am fairly certain my Intended thinks he will be entering, he will not. This is one of the reasons I need you all to keep an eye on Draco. He is sure to be angry." Demitrius said with a slight smirk as he thought of how his Intended looked when he was angry.

Oh, he would enjoy telling Draco no.

"Any further questions from the group, Adrian?"

"No, sir." The seventeen year old answered.

"Then you are dismissed. I will call you again when I need you."

As one the Durmstrang students bowed formally before leaving in a file of two. Once alone in his office that connected to his rooms, Demitrius stood to look out the window of the ship. The Durmstrang staff would be staying behind to watch the younger years. The only older ones that would be attending to watch the students were Death Eaters loyal to Demitrius. The trip to Hogwarts would be a busy time for all those from Durmstrang who were attending. There was indeed a lot to be done before this school year ended, and it was because of this that he knew he would not get much time to spend with his Intended.

Draco Malfoy had become a large part of why he would do some of the things he had already done, and still had yet to do. Demitrius knew that their bonding was drawing near and was coming within the next year. He would not allow the bonding to take place when there was still a power struggle between both his father's ideals and Dumbledore's dilutions.

A knocking came from his door that drew Demitrius out of his contemplation of how Draco would take his forbidding the Malfoy heir of entering the tournament, not including how he would react to Demitrius' presence at the school. He would not like it, but at the same time he would say nothing against it.

"Enter." Demitrius' cold voice drifted through the door before a tall dark haired man entered silently; his waist length black hair making his deep blue eyes seem black.

"Master Demitrius, your father has sent me to inform you of the happenings within the Order that may become an obstacle for you within Hogwarts."

"Then speak, Mr. Black. The ship will be setting out within the next hour, and I would very much like to get some thinking done before I must deal with the famous Black and Malfoy anger."

"You think yourself not up for the rath of the son of my cousin?" Sirius Black eyes sparked in surprise.

"It is not that. I have a lot to do within the few days of my arrival to Draco's school and do not have the time to waste. Our relationship has made progress over the last two summers. I simply do not wish to undo that by a few misplaced words." Demitrius explained to the man who had become a sort of confident over the last few years.

"That is understandable." Sirius replied as they both seated themselves comfortably in two chairs so they face each other.

"So what is it you were to speak to me about?"

"The Order of the Phoenix are in the process of planning to have all dark followers within the school weeded out. Your uncle is in danger, as it is. Dumbledore grow suspicious of all those around him. He has ordered that any students who follow the dark ways are to be expelled and prosecuted. All those bearing the Dark Mark upon their arm are to be sent directly to Azkaban. He does not know about you or your coming, but he has also ordered everyone to keep an eye on both the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. Dumbledore is losing support, and he knows it."

"It is as I thought then. The old coot grows tired of war and is trying to take the easy way out. Do not worry. All of our allies within the schools do not bare my father's insignia, but my out. You say he does not know of my coming. Good. Tell my father I will be opening the Slytherin's Chamber within the week of my arrival at Hogwarts. Dumbledore shall be one of the first to die. He has hindered both fathers and my plans for too long. Inform both my Uncle Severus and Lupin to stay out of this. It is over due time that I take care of the meddlesome old fool." A dark aura grew heavily around the Riddle heir as he thought of those he knew Dumbledore was really after.

Severus has managed to redeem himself in the eyes of the Headmaster by telling him of Voldemort's return, and saying that he had been getting into his good graces, and now stood equal with his right hand man.

Dumbledore had fallen for it and now he wished to go after the students. This was what angered Demitrius. It wouldn't only be both his father's and his own men, but his fiancée was now in danger. He would not stand by while Draco could be harmed.

"Yes, Master Demitrius. I shall head out right away." Sirius said before apparating out of the ship leaving a pissed off dark heir.

'Pray I don't get you Dumbledore because if I do than you will not live to threaten my family again!

The train ride to Hogwarts had been the same as the years before. Draco Malfoy sat in his compartment with a few of his fellow Slytherins loyal to the Dark Lord and his son. Blaise Zabini with his red hair and dark brown eyes sat in front of the Malfoy heir; his long legs folded as elegantly as Draco's own. On either side of Blaise sat Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The two had changed much since first year and were both on the edge of being accepted to join Voldemort's outer circle. To Draco's left sat Theodore Nott who remained silent as he stared out the window of the compartment while the loudest voice that could be heard was from the young woman to Draco's right.

Pansy Parkinson spoke loudly and exuberantly of the plans she had for tormenting the Gryffindor's this year as she clung tightly to Draco's arm. While Draco found her extremely annoying he also knew she would not release him or let him be until he was indeed bonded. She had done this since second year and was under her own delusions that he loved her and would marry her regardless of what he told her. Even after telling her that he had been betrothed since before he was born; it did nothing to stop her from attaching herself to his side.

"Oh, and Drakie did you hear about the Triwizard Tournament coming to Hogwarts? My father told me that there will be students from both Beauxbatons and Durmstrang attending. Are you going to enter?" Pansy commented as she struggled to get his attention.

"Perhaps I will. You say Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be attending?" Draco's interest was peaked.

His father had withheld this information from him. The only reason he could think of for his father's not telling him involved a certain black haired teen that, he had a feeling, was on his way to Hogwarts as it was.

'Damn it, Kin!' The Malfoy thought looking to the female Slytherin that clung to him.

Oh, how pissed Demitrius would be when he found out about the things Draco had neglected to tell him were going on at Hogwarts.

The Great Hall had been abuzz with talk of the visiting schools. Many asking when the students from other schools would arrive and wondering what they would be like.

"Draco, mate, what's wrong? You've been unusually silent since we were on the train. Pansy's crying that you've been repeatedly pushing her away, pushing her off your arm. Is it something about the other schools?" Blaise asked from his position on Draco's right as Theodore hummed his agreement from the blonde's left.

"Yeah, Draco, you've seemed tense since we were on the train. What's up?"

Blaise and Theodore were both childhood friends from before Draco had even known he was betrothed. While both knew he was promised to another they had also tried repeatedly to keep Pansy off of him. At the same time though, neither of his best friends knew who this person was, only that to have a Malfoy betrothed to them meant they held power and a lot of it.

Draco decided this was as good a time as any to tell them. Silently casting a few privacy charms and a silencing around the three of them Draco started speaking.

"Well you know how I am to be bonded next year? My Intended is a student at Durmstrang, but he's also more than that. Much more." Draco stated in a heavy tone the both of his friends had not heard in a long time.

"What more is he? A minister's son?" Blaise asked.

"Is that why you've been pushing Pansy away? He would be angry?" Theo asked in confusion.

When two people were betrothed to one another that was usually all it was in Wizarding society. Each party was not expected to hold to their vows. They need only be married or bonded and to bare a child from that Union.

"Yes that is why I have been keeping Pansy away. He would be angry to see another holding onto me as Pansy does. When our parents entered the contract they made it binding. Essentially I belong to him, and he belongs to me, I guess you could say." Draco replied as Dumbledore started announcing the arrival of the Beauxbatons School.

"Who exactly is this guy?" Blaise said.

"My Intended is Demitrius Riddle. He is the son of the Dark Lord." Draco replied hoping his friends wouldn't blow up with the news.

"Wait a minute. You were promised to our Lords son? Our master?" Theodore said in slight shock.

"Yes."

"And he's coming here?"

"Yes!"

"Bloody hell." Blaise and Theodore both said as they came out of shock.

"That's not all." Draco stated as Dumbledore started announcing Durmstrang's arrival after introducing Beauxbatons.

"What else is there?" Blaise asked.

"I've kind of been withholding information about the things happening at Hogwarts, and I'm sure he knows by now…"

"Bloody hell, Draco!" Theodore said in response.

"Hush, he's here. See, he's walking slightly ahead of Karkaroff and Victor Krum." Draco said as he removed the spells from around the three of them to listen to the things going on in the hall.

"Igor! Welcome to Hogwarts, my boy!" Albus Dumbledore's greeting was loud as his voice could be heard throughout the Great Hall.

"Albus. It has been far too long." The Durmstrang Headmaster's voice held recognition as the two men shared a welcoming hug.

"Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang students! May I introduce you to each other? As you can see, each school has a different uniform. These uniforms will tell us all who is from where for the remainder of the year. Now, I believe that Dorm rooms and sleeping arrangements have been made by the two visiting schools."

"Yes, Albus. My Beauxbatons girls have their own rooms within the carriage we arrived in." Madam Maxine; the Beauxbatons Headmistress replied.

"All my boys have their rooms within the ship."

"Everything is settled then? Alright. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students may be seated wherever you please."

It was not surprising when the majority of Durmstrang followed Demitrius to the Slytherin table. The rest spread out Beauxbatons seated themselves with Ravenclaw.

"Oh my god! That boy from Durmstrang is headed this way!" Pansy's squeal could be heard clearly by Draco from her position next to Theodore.

"Shut up, Pansy." Theo hissed and pushed her over more so there was a space between him and Draco.

"Hey! What was that for?" Pansy huffed angrily.

"Just shut it!" Blaise told her from Draco's other side before being interrupted by a cool deep voice.

"An argument among the members of Slytherin house not only before the other three houses of Hogwarts, but the students of the other schools. How disappointing. I had come to expect more from the snakes."

"You must dismiss the actions of these three. Theodore and Blaise for they are just doing as is expected of my friends, and Pansy for she does not know what is going on. May I be the first to welcome you, my betrothed, to my school?" Draco stood tall and proud as he stood before the taller dark eye teen as he greeted his fiancée that he had not seen since the ending of the first month of summer.

Slytherin table since Demitrius had first spoken. Blaise and Theodore stayed quiet to the veiled insult while Pansy was too stunned to speak after Draco had acknowledged the dark haired teen as his betrothed.

"Ah, Intended. It is good to see you are well. We have much to speak about." Demitrius did not show expression as he greeted the blonde by taking Draco's hand within his own and kissing the pale palm.

"Indeed, but first let us eat. I have had nothing since this morning as father did not tell me you would be coming." Draco replied motioned between both Theodore and himself at the empty seat.

"As you wish it, Intended. Give me just a moment." Demitrius moved Draco into his seat before he turned to the strong jawed young man next to him.

"Adrian, go to my uncle and tell him I will be taking my Intended to the ship after the feast. Direct him to my rooms if he wishes. If not then I will speak to him later. I want you to then partake in this meal with the rest of us before starting to assign patrol and reporting to Victor. Understand? I do not need you putting off meals while we are here. Nor are any of the others."

"Yes, sir." Adrian's voice was heavy and deep as he spoke.

"I shall speak to you tomorrow morning then. You are dismissed." Demitrius looked on as the closest thing he had to a friend walked toward the Head Table to carry out orders before he seated himself only to scowl at how little was on Draco's plate.

"What is it?" Already knowing what was wrong Draco smiled slightly to calm his betrothed.

"You are not eating as you should."

"I do not care to eat more than this. You know that." Draco motioned to the small amount of chicken and salad on his plate as Demitrius finished loading his own with steak, mashed potatoes and gravy, cooked carrots and peas.

"You will eat more when in my presence." Demitrius stated firmly and put a baked potato on the blonde's near bare plate.

The Durmstrang students watched on with approval and understanding as they continued to eat while the nearby Slytherins looked on in shock and expectation to see what their 'Prince' would do. To the shock of all but the Durmstrang students, Theo, and Blaise the Malfoy heir did nothing but nod expectance before cutting into the potato and buttering it. Pansy, unfortunately, did not catch the silent statement that the others picked up on instantly.

"Hey! You can't just order Draco around like that! If he doesn't want to eat than who are you to tell him if he does? You self righteous bas—" Theodore's hand covered Pansy's mouth and cut her rant short, but not soon enough for Demitrius to have mistaken what she'd said.

Draco's expression froze in shock at Pansy's stupidity. He had defended her earlier, but he would not be able to now. As she had spoken out directly against Demitrius, and the silent authority he held over the Slytherins prince.

Theo and Blaise both tried to shut the witch up. Neither would defend her as both knew it was within Demitrius' right to insure his future spouse ate properly. They knew all too well the kind of contract that both the Dark Lord and Lord Malfoy had drawn up from the little their friend had told them.

The rest of Slytherin house looked on as well as a few from other houses, Beauxbatons, and teachers at the Head Table. All at the teachers table besides Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, and Igor Karkaroff watched as they prepared themselves to intercept a fight if one broke out while students continue to watch for the excitement of it all.

Durmstrang students froze briefly before continuing on the meal knowing their leader could take care of his own problems with this simpering witch. Beauxbatons girls simply shook their heads at the loud mouthed teen. Even they could see the power and grace, the dark teen in Durmstrang's red robes held.

"Release her. I would very much like to hear what else she has to say." Demitrius tone was dark as it was clear he was not used to such disrespect. "Before you do though, I would like to know the name of this presumptuous witch, who tries to insult me and my honor with her foul tongue."

"Her name is Pansy Parkinson, master." Theo's voice was quiet as he spoke the words to Demitrius ear while keeping his eyes low and whispering the title of master only for the other teen's ears.

"Then release Miss Parkinson so she may finish this little speech of hers."

Without needing to be told more than that Theo let go of Pansy only to have his, as well as anyone nearby, ears ring from the indignant screech the witch made.

"Now then Miss Parkinson. Do tell me the real reason you are so upset by my presence. My being here does not concern you as I am here only to spend time with my Intended before we are to be bound next November, and to assist Professor Snape while I finish my schooling."

When the young woman would not reply as she clenched her jaw tightly, Demitrius continued.

"No? Well then Miss Parkinson. I suggest you learn when it is right to speak and when it is foolish to say anything at all." He stated and rose from his eat fully aware of the eyes on him from both students and teachers.

"Now then Intended. We shall be leaving. Our fathers wish us to contact them, and I am never one to disappoint."

"Yes, I agree. May I bring two friends? I would like them to meet you, properly." Draco replied as he too stood from his seat at the Slytherin table.

"You may bring them if that is what you wish." Demitrius spoke softly in his cold tones before turning toward the Head Table and bowing more like a trained soldier than anything.

"Blaise? Theo? Would you like to?" Draco asked the two wizards who appeared to be finished eating if the napkins alongside of their plates were anything to go by, and in pureblood etiquette, it was.

"Of course, Draco." Blaise said as both he and Theo moved from their seats to follow their friend and his fiancée.

The ship moved with the motion of the waves as they moved swiftly toward the office Demitrius occupied for the duration of his stay aboard the ship.

"We may speak in here." Demitrius stated as he placed his hand on the door and let the wood recognize his power signature.

"I must say that I did not expect you to return until later, Master Demitrius." A cool silken voice spoke from the chair near the fireplace.

It was a voice the three Slytherins knew well. Closing the door behind him, Demitrius allowed a small smirk to show as he spoke.

"I found the Headmasters eyes glued on me thanks to a Slytherin Banshee. I must say I would have stayed longer had I not needed to speak with said Banshee after being insulted, Mr. Malfoy." Demitrius replied as he motioned the other three to enter further into the room.

"What is this Banshee's name to have insulted our Lords son?" Lucius Malfoy stood from his chair to look at his future son in law.

"I do believe my Intended's friend said she is a Parkinson." Was the reply.

"Yes, master. It was Pansy, Mr. Malfoy." Theo answered.

"Her parents serve under your father. He will be most displeased." Lucius informed Demitrius.

"Indeed. Now I believe my Intended wished to introduce his friends, but I am sure you know them already." The Dark Lords Heir spoke to Lucius as he turned to the three Slytherins.

"Yes, I do. The Malfoy family has always held ties with both the Nott and Zabini families. Draco has had these two as friends since he was four. I could not ask for better friends than these two for my son." Lucius responded with pride clear in his voice.

"My, my, to earn such praise from my father's right hand. The two must be exceptional. Bring them forward Intended. We do not have all night. I am expected in the main cabin for a report of everyone's status is not too long." Demitrius prompted quietly.

"Alkin, I would like to properly introduce you to Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. Theo. Blaise. This is the heir to the Dark Lord, and my betrothed, Demitrius Riddle." Draco's voice was soft as his eyes did not leave Demitrius' still form.

"Master Demitrius. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. We have heard much of our Lords son." Blaise spoke confidently as he stepped forward to bow in greeting as Theodore followed through the same movements.

"I have met your father, Blaise Zabini. He is a man of charm and grace. Worthy of respect and his place within my father's ranks. Your mother much the same. She spoke quite proudly of both your sister and yourself. I shall hope you live up to your heritage, but from what I have seen of you so far I have no doubt you will." Demitrius spoke strongly to the teen before him.

"I thank you, Master Demitrius. That you would speak of my family in such a way says much about your character, and for that I cannot say Mr. Malfoy has made a mistake in the betrothal of Draco." Blaise replied with no sign of disrespect as the praise upon his family as well as himself was and honor to have come from the future Lord.

"I have also met your parents as well as your older brother, Theodore Nott. It is a sad fate that your line be ostracized by the so called light wizards as I find they are worthy of a higher recognition than that. Your parents are held in high respect of my father, and he often speaks of them. Your brother is one of great cunning and knowledge. For that I offer him praise as his knowledge has helped me on more than one occasion. Have pride in who you are and where you come from. There is no shame in that." Demitrius spoke to Theodore with no hidden undertones, and that caught the quiet teen off guard.

"I find you intriguing, Master Demitrius. Like a puzzle not complete, but also not meant to be solved. Never have I heard another outside the Zabini and Malfoy families speak of my bloodline without hidden distrust or fear. You, instead, are very straight forward and true in your praise, and I find that very interesting. I thank you for that." Theodore looked at Demitrius with genuine interest and intrigue.

"Your brother did say you were very calculating. Always looking under the surface for your answers. I think we will get along nicely."

"I think so as well, Master Riddle." Theodore replied before a single rapping on the door interrupted them.

"Enter!" Demitrius responded, and in response the door opened before being slammed shut.

"You fool! What did you think you were doing? Dumbledore is asking after you. Not even one day and already you've drawn attention to yourself! Your father will be most displeased." Severus Snape yelled in Demitrius' face much to the shock of Theodore and Blaise.

"Calm yourself, Uncle. I have no fear of Dumbledore. He will be gone within the month anyway, and father will not be displeased with me. He knows of what I am doing. Now what is the old man doing about the Tournament? I did not care to stay long enough to find out."

"All entries must be in by Hallows Eve. The champions will be drawn on Halloween. The first task is to take place before the first snow falls, and the second and third after winter ends." Demitrius smirked with the new information.

"Good. Dumbledore will be gone by Halloween once the entries are made they are binding. Who the Beauxbatons Champion turns out to be does not concern me. Durmstrang is set. It is the Hogwarts Champion I am concentrating on."

"You will be entering yourself?" Lucius asked.

"No, I will not. It would draw too much attention. Now, I would like to speak with my Intended alone. If you would excuse us I believe I am overdue an explanation."Demitrius said softly and pulled Draco into a connected sitting room before putting up silencing wards.

Note to Readers:

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't gotten anything up in a while. I plan to start with writing more up soo, but things have been kinda busy. Trying to get things sorted. I'm going to try going over some of my storie that haven't been updated in forever and get something done. Prince of Hell I already have three more chapters typed yup for , but I'm going to try pacing it out. Soon to come is a one-shot that just needs a bit more work. It's aHarry/Draco creature fic called Trials of a Doragon. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think!

Ryu


	4. Chapter 4

**Prince Of Hell**

**By: Ryu Katanna**

**Beta: Miyu Suzuki**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 4**

"Now, my Intended, we are alone." Demitrius led Draco over to the loveseat that was place before the blazing fire that had come to life when they entered the room.

Once Draco was seated, the blonde teen stayed silent as his black haired counterpart paced before him. Irritation and anger showed clear on is face in the fire light. The young Malfoy knew that he was the only one to have ever seen Demitrius like this just as he knew the best way to handle it was to stay silent and let the older teen say what he needed to say. Neither their fathers nor his uncle had ever seen emotions so open behind closed doors. As Draco now could see from Demitrius. It was a privilege of his being the young Lords future life mate and partner.

Finally Demitrius looked up from the floor and fire to the shorter blonde before moving to stand over him. Tilting Draco's head up; Demitrius black pools met Draco's ice sheen blue. The older teen would not accept anything but the truth. He would not accept lies or half truths as he had been told those things for some time now.

"You have been keeping things from me, my dear. I can say that in all honesty I am quite hurt and disappointed. How long, my Intended, have you been keeping the full truth from me?" Demitrius took Draco's hand in his as he caressed his pale soft cheek with the other.

Draco had expected many things of his betrotheds reaction to his keeping information from him. Anger a main one, but never disappointment. That was what hurt the blonde when he looked into the older teens eyes. The little veela blood in him had made it apparent that he would be submissive three years ago when the Riddle heir had yelled at him for refusing to eat anything more than a small piece of chicken breast and a spoonful of cooked carrots.

It had been their first argument, but when Demitrius had yelled, Draco had bowed his head in submission as tears came to his eyes. His future mate had yelled, and he had never done so before. Draco's veela had taken over to appease the anger of the dominant male.

"I—I apologize, Alkin. I did not tell you because I knew that you would overreact and rush to defend me, but everything is alright. I can handle everything just fine. I never thought you would be disappointed in me. Angry, even furious maybe, but…" Draco shifted his eyes toward his lap.

His icy blues glazed over in tears as he stared down at his own pale hands. Every instinct he held told him that he had, despite his reasons, done wrong in keeping things from the dark haired teen. A silent gasp escaped lightly trembling lips as Draco's slight frame was lifted bridal style and then placed in his betrotheds' lap and made to lean into the tanned teen in the crimson robes of Durmstrang. Once he had relaxed into the older teen with his forehead resting at Demitrius' jawline he let out a soft sigh. Demitrius held him secure in his arms. As he spoke.

"Shh, Intended. I am not disappointed in you. Upset, of course, but not disappointed. No, what I am disappointed about is that I had to hear it from a subordinate that my Intended could be in danger. That the one who has come to be very was being threatened, and I didn't even know."

These words made Draco feel both a little better and a little bad for keeping Dumbledore's behavior from his future bonded; for Demitrius had become important to him as well.

"I only kept it from you because I did not want you to worry. I can handle myself here. You have so much to do for the war yet. The last thing we needed was for you to rush into taking care of the old codger when I could hold him off just fine until the time was right."

"I don't want you to hold him off. I don't want him anywhere near you. There are few things I care about in this life, and you are the main one. I would die to keep you safe. If you're in danger or in a situation that you could be hurt I need for you to tell me. You have no idea what it felt like to hear it from someone else. I don't want to feel that again. Like you didn't trust me to want to protect you."

Blue eyes shot up to meet black in shock.

"No Kin, that's not true! I do trust you to protect me. That's part of the problem. I am not a woman and I am perfectly able to do for myself. I do not need to worry you with things I can deal with on my own."

"You worry me more when you do not tell me. I know you are no woman. I have never viewed you as weak or defenseless either. You are to be my bonded in less than a year. My consort. I will worry about you regardless; so get used to it now. Promise me you will come to me no matter what it is. I would rather find out from you than from another."

"Alright. I promise I will come to you." Draco whispered quietly before closing his eyes as Demitrius tanned hand ran through his hair a few times to rest at the base of his neck.

"Good. Now what do you think of the tournament? All those attending from Durmstrang are loyal to our cause. Things will soon be put into motion. Dumbledore will no longer be a problem for us."

"I think this tournament is a good opportunity for our side. How will you dispose of Dumbledore?"

"In due time, Intended." Demitrius replied and kissed the blondes head soothingly.

The Malfoy heir could see his betrothed would not answer his question and so he stayed silent and took comfort that Demitrius was here with him now, and that meant he would not have to be concerned with Dumbledore anymore.

"I have missed you, Alkin. You left the Manor early this summer."

"I apologize for that. Father had a few things he needed taken care of."

"I understand. You have your obligations and responsibilities…As I do." Draco took a deep breath before continuing when he knew what he said next would not be taken well. "Which is why I must enter as Hogwarts Champion?"

Draco could see Demitrius' jaw tighten without even having to look. He sighed lightly. Things were never easy with his mate-to-be.

"No."

"Kin, be reasonable. It is what is expected of me here. You know that."

"No, I will not be reasonable. Yes, I know that is what is expected. That does not mean that I will allow it." Demitrius' arms steeled themselves around his companions' waist when he felt the blonde shift to glare at him.

"You'll not allow it? I do not care if you allow it or not! You are not my father. I have to enter or questions will be asked. We cannot afford that. Especially with you here."

"No, I am not your father, but I am your dominant. Your dominate who you will be mated to within a year. If questions are raised then that is fine. You will not fight me on this one Intended."

"I have a duty to my house, Alkin. I cannot turn my back on that. I won't."

"You have a duty to me. So you turn your back on me?" His dark eyes went blank of emotion as tanned arms released Draco to settle at his sides.

Draco couldn't believe what was happening. Demitrius was retreating from him. He had never looked at Draco with this void look when they were alone together.

"No!" Draco's voice had raised a few octaves as he brought his hands up to cup his companions' strong jaw. "Don't retreat from me. Stay. I'm not turning my back on you. Never! So don't you dare turn your back on me?"

Demitrius didn't move as Draco spoke and the blonde got no response. He could feel his lip quiver. After a few minutes of silence. He looked down to his lap and away from those blank dark eyes. He had denied his mate and now he could feel his veela instincts screaming at him. The blonde could feel the tears coming and couldn't stop one from falling as he spoke.

"Alkin! Please listen to me. I won't do it again. Just please come back to me." Draco's heart sank with the words Demitrius spoke next in his dark uncaring voice usually only used when he played the role of his father's son, and not the person the young Malfoy had come to care for and depend on over the years.

"You put your duties to Slytherin house before me, and then say you will not do so again. Enter the tournament as Hogwarts Champion. If it is truly what you want then I will not stop you. I have always placed your happiness before all else, and tried the best I could to protect you. I can no longer do that now. For how can I if you will not allow me to do so? I will say no more about it, and I'll not stop you."

"But that's not—"

"Go, Draco."

"Not until you listen to me, and I mean really listen. I am not talking to you Demitrius. I am however speaking to the side of you that I care for. I'm talking to Alkin. Demitrius is a mask. I want the man I am to be bonded to in mind, body, and soul. So you had better listen, and listen well." Draco's voice was that of steel as he refused to leave the dark heirs lap and instead straddled the older teen's waist before interlacing their fingers.

"You have said all you need to say. My Intended."

"I haven't. If I had than you wouldn't be pushing me away!" Draco could not stop the tears now as they fell down his cheeks. "I have been trying to tell you that entering the tournament is not what I want I have responsibilities to my house, but that is in no way more important than you. I will be graduating next year, and while I will always be a Slytherin, I will also be your consort. I may not always like it, but I will always follow your wishes. You are my Lord, and nothing will ever change that. You need only tell me you do not want me to enter the Triwizard Tournament and I will do as you wish. While I'll only attend this school for a little time you will be a part of my life for as long as I live. So tell me. What do you want?"

Light was coming back to dark eyes as he spoke and Draco could start to see behind the mask once more. The mask of Demitrius Riddle, heir of the Dark Lord Voldemort, was fading. Now his Alkin was showing through, and Draco could feel the tanned hands leave his pale ones to wipe away the tears he had been crying. His veela still not calmed completely.

"I do not want you in the tournament. I want you safe. I do not want you to cry. I want you happy. Most of all I do not want you to leave me. I want you to stand beside me as my consort, mate, bonded, husband, my life partner, my everything until the day our bodies are laded to their final rest. I have come to care for you above all else Draconis Lucien Malfoy. Dare I say even love you, but I cannot be sure. I have never known love so I cannot tell you, but what I can tell you is that I do know I worry for you. I may seem harsh at times, I know, but it is because caring for you scares me. Hell, it terrifies me, and not only because we are in the middle of war. I just want you safe, happy, healthy, and in my arms when it's over. That is all I want, my Intended, all I could wish for."

Black eyes held teary blue. Only these were not sad tears. Draco's veela was jumping in happiness. His mate-to-be was not truly mad at him. Just scared something would happen to him. This was a side of Demitrius only he was privileged to see, and he knew that. The Riddle heir was such a strong wizard trapped in a teen's body, but Draco knew that even the strongest wizards had a softer side. The way Demitrius was with Draco when they were alone only proved that to the young Malfoy.

"I will not leave you, Alkin. I care for you very much as well. Without you I feel my veelian blood would drive me to madness. I know that I should depend on you to keep me safe, and for the most part I do. You make me feel, Kin, in ways no one else ever can or will. You protect me, and make me happiest when you are around. You are not harsh. It may only sometimes seem that way because you want what's best for me when I don't always listen. I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry so much." The tears had finally stopped as Draco leaned forward and hugged his fiancée before kissing him softly on the cheek.

"I am such a weakling. Heh. If father ever knew…" Demitrius trailed off as Draco's arms tighten around his shoulders and the blonde kissed his darker half's neck.

"Don't say that, and don't put yourself down so. You are not weak. If you were as you say than you would not have me here father would not have allowed it." Demitrius allowed himself to relax in Draco's arms as the younger teen rubbed circles into his shoulders and back.

Minutes passed in silence as both relaxed and took comfort in the presence of each other. Over the last few years things had changed drastically in their relationship. The first two summers had been spent learning to tolerate one another. A friendship of sorts had slowly formed. They had started to become more comfortable around each other. Over the last two summers they had grown to care for one another. This showed in how Draco's veela would react to things Demitrius said and did, or when Demitrius would become upset with how little Draco ate.

"Come, my Intended. I am late for a report from Victor Krum, and it is after curfew. I will have one of the men escort you back to the Slytherin Dorms." Tanned hand squeezed gentle on pale forearms after a half an hour of the comfortable silence.

Draco groaned. There was no way he wanted to leave the dark heir and return to the dorms where he knew many questions would be asked and he would be watched closely. He felt safer with his future husband than in Hogwarts within reach of Dumbledore.

"Please don't make me go back there. I want to stay with you." Draco held tightly to Demitrius and refused to move from his lap.

"I know your veela makes you feel safer with me, but you must return to your dorms. We cannot share living quarters until after we are bound. Nor can I take you to my bed. You know this, Intended. I don't like having you within reach of the old man, but for now I have to tolerate it." The veela keened sadly when Demitrius gently pulled his arms from around his neck, but settled a little more as he kissed the pale palms of each hand after doing so.

They had found out two years ago that Draco's veelian blood would in fact affect him more than they had first thought. His behavior had changed over the years the closer he got to the age sixteen. After some research they found that, no matter how many generations had passed, the veelian gene does not diminish. The gene just goes into a dormant state after a few generations. However, Draco's veela gene was not dormant because both his mother and father held the dormant gene; making the gene active in him. Draco was a half veela, and had already chosen his mate.

"I understand, Alkin. I just don't want to be away from you. What with all those girls and guys drooling over you." Draco tried to joke but couldn't keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Intended, look at me. Do you smell anyone other than you imprinted on my skin?" Draco shook his head in the negative.

"No."

"That is the way it will stay. I let no others touch me, but you. Not even father or Uncle Severus. Only you." Draco smiled brightly before kissing Demitrius' cheek.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I guess we should go." Draco slid off the older teens lap.

"Come. I'll have Victor escort you after the report."

The next morning was not much better when it came to questions being raised in Slytherin House. They all wanted to know who the student from Durmstrang was that their leader would listen to what he said. The sixteen year old Malfoy had disappeared with the mysterious teen the night before and had not returned until well after curfew. Now their Prince was seated between both Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini as was usual, and was of some comfort to the rest of the house.

Not long after the students of Hogwarts had been seated the Great Halls doors opened once more as the students from both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons entered for breakfast in a flurry of crimson red and baby blue robes. The meal started as the food appeared. Still there was no sign of the one that held the mixed thoughts of the snakes.

It was another ten minutes before Demitrius entered walking alongside Severus with Victor Krum following not far behind. Chatter filled the Great Hall as the three separated. Demitrius headed toward Slytherin House and Draco, Victor toward his cousin on the other end of the same table, and Severus made his way toward the Head Table.

"Nott. Zabini." Demitrius said by way of greeting as he took his seat between Draco and Theodore "Intended."

"Alkin, you are late. Everyone has already gotten their class schedules." Draco replied as he handed the paper with his list of classes to the older teen.

Demitrius looked over the list of classes before nodding in approval.

"Good and I suppose both Mr. Zabini and Mr. Nott have the same?"

"Yes, and Kin, it would make more sense to call them by their given names. Would it not? Considering they are my friends and you will be spending time around them."

"Very well then. You may both call me Demitrius when not in assorted company."

Several moments passed in silence as they ate with Demitrius staying silent about what Draco ate as the blonde had added more to his plate that morning to satisfy his betrothed.

"What do you have today, Alkin?" Draco asked turning his attention to the teen beside him.

"I have my classes throughout the day and into the night. You will know soon. Breakfast is over. Come. I will walk you to Transfiguration. Theodore? Blaise? Will you join us?"

"Yes, we'll join you." Blaise replied for both himself and Theodore.

It was several hours later that the Slytherin and sixth year Gryffindor's entered the potions class. Much to the shock of both Houses it was not their brooding Professor that greeted them, but the mysterious Durmstrang student that had been talking with Draco Malfoy. Said blonde and both his friends said nothing as they made their way to their usual seats at the front. It was only after all the students were seated that he spoke.

"Hello to you all. Your Professor will be here within the hour. Until then he has set orders that I am to have you all draw the name of the potion you are to brew. This is to be done without the aid of either partner, or book." Groans erupted through the class. "Complaining or whining and your house will lose points. These are lower level potions ladies and gentlemen. If you are not capable of doing them then I suggest you get your worthless arse out of a NEWT level class." Demitrius stated this looking pointedly at the Gryffindor House, where most of the noise had come from, as he levitated a crystal bowl to move passed each student.

It was after everyone had been assigned their potion that a knock was heard at the door.

"Enter!" The dark eyes teens voice rang deep and clear through the dungeon room.

The door opened to reveal the dark haired Headmaster of Durmstrang School. Igor Karkaroff pierced around the room with a hard look in his eye so unlike the Headmaster of Hogwarts. His hard gaze came to focus of his own student at the front of the class. A slight tilt of his lip was the only indication that he was pleased.

"Headmaster Karkaroff, good day to you. Is there something you need of me?"

"No, rather I was looking for Professor Snape. Headmaster Dumbledore, Madame Maxine, and I have been speaking for some time and have decided students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are to sit in with Hogwarts students. I was coming to place you schoolmates as well as those under Madam Maxine into potions." Karkaroff replied ushering the mixed students into the class.

"I am sitting in for Professor Snape for the first half hour. He had dire need to finish a few potions for a Madame Pomfrey, I believe?" Demitrius tone was questioning as he looked to the Hogwarts students for confirmation on the name.

After receiving many nods for his inquiry he turned black eyes back to his Headmaster.

"I will take them, however. Any seat available, and that's where you'll be until the Hogwarts Professor arrives."

"Thank you. I must be going. You have everything at hand, I trust."

"Indeed, Headmaster."

It was with that and a nod of his head that Karkaroff left. Only after the Durmstrang Headmaster had taken his leave, and the door had shut did a bushy haired female with the Gryffindor badge raise her hand.

"Yes, Miss?" Black eyes showed none of the recognition that was there.

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Why would Professor Snape leave you to instruct the class? Why now another Professor, or even a Headmaster?"

Demitrius never got the chance to answer as Severus entered from his office and replied for him.

"I left the class in his capable hands because I knew I could trust him to do this. Class I would like you to meet my assistant Professor. He is the Durmstrang Schools Potions Professor. You may call him Professor Prince, as using his family name would make this quite confusing indeed."

"Why would it be confusing, and why's he teachin' us? He's the same age as we are?" A red haired boy who sat beside Granger asked with a scowl.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Mr. Weasley. It would be confusing because that would leave us with two Professor Snape's. Professor Prince is my nephew, and he may be the same age as those in this class, but he has already taken his NEWTS and Masters in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and most other basic classes. As such you may also see him in other classes with the Professors. Anymore questions, or are you going to further stall the rest of the class from the assignment so as to have more homework?"

Severus made his way up to his expressionless nephew as he moved away from the gaping students. Only a few of the Slytherins and the Durmstrang students seemed unaffected.

"Then if there are no more questions on my qualifications as an Assistant Professor I suggest you get to work. I need a student from Beauxbatons to come forward. As for my students, I want all summer work on Professor Snape's desk now. Then you may start off the year light with the Wolfsbane potion. You may use your books and your notes, but no help from your classmates." Demitrius stated and much to everyone's surprise the students in crimson murmured no complaints at the assignment of such a complicated potion.

"Hogwarts students don't even attempt Wolfsbane until Seventh year, and yet you call it light work?" Severus chuckled after Demitrius had spoken to the Beauxbatons girl that had informed him of what her school had been studying.

"Yes, well, Durmstrang is a further advanced school than Hogwarts. Where last year was OWLS here it was NEWTS for them. Next year they will take the Masters. The Wolfsbane is essential for Durmstrang because we have a few wolves within classes. Our students vary much more than Hogwarts."

"I have heard as much."

"I will start making rounds. I leave the Gryffindor's to you."

"I swear they are an incompetent bunch of-"

"Now, Uncle. I'll even let you check over the Wolfsbane brewing. I am sure they will not disappoint you."

Demitrius walked away with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eye.

The study was dark as the Riddle heir entered,, but he stopped nonetheless to look to the chair seated before the fireplace that was absent of the warm glow of flames. Demitrius could feel the difference in the air as he approached the chair from behind. Black eyes lit upon emerald green as the young man who sat in the chair turned.

"Greetings. It is not that I can say I thought I would see you here. Pleasant surprise though it is. How are you, Aiden Greyback, or should I call you Harry Potter?"

"What could he be thinking? To make himself as clearly indefinable as Severus' nephew! Dumbledore must know that he cannot possibly be a Snape. Severus had only sisters. They both took on different names once they married. He can't possibly think he has the old man fooled." Draco ranted from behind the closed and warded doors of his dorm room as Theo and Blaise listened on.

"Could it be possible Master Riddle is not trying to fool Dumbledore? It seems like a big risk to take, but would he actually try to bait the old man?" Blaise asked looking to Theodore for his thoughts.

"Master Riddle couldn't possibly think any good would come of it. I mean why would he make himself a target when Dumbledore knows that Draco is betrothed to him? That would make you a target as well, wouldn't it?" Theo said looking to Draco who looked to be clenching his teeth as he growled deeply and his steely blue eyes turned silver.

"No. He means to bait him, yes. Kin is the ultimate target in this, and he is using that to draw Dumbledore's eye off me. I think the old man has an idea who my mate really is, Kin is using himself as bait to try to protect me."

"Calm down Dray. The Master must have a plan if he is doing this. He wants to protect you, and as your mate, that is his right." Theo's voice was calm laced with steel.

"Is it not mine as well? He is my mate as much as I am his."

"Yes, but he is your dominant. Let him do what he feels is best. You just keep an eye out and see what he does." Blaise replied just as calmly as Theo.

Silver turned back to blue before turning his gaze out the window.

"I just wish he would think things through before jumping into the middle of it. Your right. I shall just watch and be wary. If I were to do anything Demitrius would think I didn't trust him." Draco sighed heavily before sitting slowly.

"You just worry." Theo stated.

"Yeah. I worry for him."

Emerald green eyes narrowed as a growl vibrated around the room. A growl that was more wolf than human.

"That person no longer exists. He died along long time ago, if he ever existed in the first place. You should know better than to even speak his name."

"I should know better? Yes, I suppose so. After all, am I not the one who lived his life for so many years while you grew up within your packs protection? Do not presume to know how well I know that person all those years ago. I do not need to be reminded. What have you come for Greyback?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my dear cousin?"

"Do not play games with me. Aunt Sirene would not have sent you. Not to me, at least. She wants nothing to do with me any longer. Not since I was turned." Demitrius smiled sardonically.

Aiden smiled a large wolfish grin at the darker eyed young man. It had been a few months since Lord Voldemort had called for Demitrius from Malfoy Manor. Demitrius had been acting as a liaison between the Carpathian Clans and the Werewolf packs as his father wanted them all to find some common working ground. That ground was made when the Vampire Lord found Demitrius half dead from an attack by vampires. Vampires who had wanted nothing to do with Werewolves or the Dark Lord. In order to save the life of Voldemort's heir Prince Mikhail found himself in the position of turning the young man he had come to know over the months.

Demitrius had been turned into a Carpathian with the advantages of a wizard. Being that he still had his powers and he had no fear for the sun other than needing to wear sunglasses and cover all skin that could be exposed. An added advantage was that Demitrius could get by with only three to four hours of sleep. He had the most problems when it came to feeding. Desiring only the blood of his mate drove him almost to the breaking point. Yet still he forced himself to feed off donors' blood from the blood bank.

Demitrius still had yet to tell Draco. He had put off telling him until their marriage. There was no doubt in his mind that his mate-to-be would not like it, but he also knew that if Draco were to know then he would offer Demitrius to feed. It was that knowledge that kept him from telling the blonde. Draco was so beautiful to him that he knew he couldn't feed from his Intended without taking what was his.

Very few knew about his turning besides the Carpathian Clans, his father, Uncles, and Aunt. The wolves knew because they could smell it. There had been a long standing feud between Carpathians and Werewolves that still ran strong among them. So strong, apparently, that his Aunt Serene would no longer acknowledge him. Aunt Sirene was Demitrius' mother and Uncle Severus' older sister who had mated the feared Fenrir Greyback well before he was born. They had the adopted Adrian after Voldemort had discovered the switch and set his plans to motion.

"It was not Mother who sent me. It is Father. He wishes a truce between the wolves and Carpathians. Enough blood has and will be shed in this war. There is little point in shedding that blood from those who should be year allies. Don't you agree, dear cousin?"

"Quite, but why come to me? I cannot offer you this truce. You will have to speak with Mikhail. I am but his childer."

"I am a wolf, Demitrius. It would be asking for trouble if I were to just walk into Carpathian lands. Father wants you to be the liaison between us once more. After all, the prince is your Sire. Who better to speak on our behalf?" Aiden's' grin was all teeth as his canines showed.

"So the wolves just plan to use me as a means to an end. I apologize, but I refuse to be used for your own gain when I so clearly have naught to gain myself by pulling the grunt work for you. I can contact Prince Mikhail now and arrange for you to have audience, but that is all I will do. Take it or leave it."

Aiden's green eyes focused on his cousin as he thought about it. His father had told him to speak only with Demitrius. That blood-suckers were not to be trusted, but Demitrius was newly turned. His Mother wished no more contact with the young Carpathian simply because of what he was. It mattered naught to her that the one she had disowned was the only child of her baby sister. His father, however, knew that if the wolves all turned their backs on Demitrius then they all turned their back to the Dark Lord as well.

"I will have to speak with Father. We are trying, Demi. It's just something we all need to cope with. The hatred between the Werewolves and Carpathians spans back centuries. That's not easy for any of us to just put aside. It's so ingrained into us that most of my pack has been divided. My own parents are not agreeing on this issue." Adrian growled deeply in his displeasure and frustration.

"Your turning has caused calamity in the pack. The nephew of our Alpha's mate, a Carpathian!"

Demitrius raised a dark brow as he looked at the other teen.

"Now why would your pack mates fight about me? I am not a wolf, and I never was."

"We all see you as pack, Demi. One of us. It's a little hard to accept that now you're one of them." Aiden's green eyes flashed ember as his wolf rose. "How could you let him turn you?"

"One of _them_? The only reason I'm one of _them_ is because it was the only way to keep me from passing through deaths door" Deep obsidian eyes flashed a crimson red. "I now owe Prince Mikhail a debt I could never repay. For if I was to die then Draco would surely fall into insanity and follow after. Mikhail saved my mate from death by saving me. You have no idea of the distress that causes. I let him turn me to spare Draco. You will only ever understand once you find your mate. Do not condemn me for protecting what's mine, Aide. Cousin or not, I will kill you."

Demitrius eyes were now a blood red with his anger as the air around him trembled with magical energy. Seeing this display of anger from his cousin, Aiden bowed his head in submission. The wolf within realized he had over stepped his bounds in questioning the Dark heir's choice. Now he knew why, but he also knew that knowledge came with a price. Demitrius may be his cousin in all but blood, and yet a tension always lay beneath the surface. A tension neither had caused yet was there none the less.

"I apologize, Demi. I just lost control. It won't happen again."

"You should learn to keep a tighter lid on your emotions, Aide. I apologize as well. It has been a very long day."

"It would seem so. You look worn out though I don't think anyone but those who know you would be able to tell. Get some rest. I will head back to the pack and speak with Father. Maybe I can even reason with Mother. Once things have calmed down then you should visit."

"Yeah, visit and have a bunch of werewolves try to tear me apart for what I am."

Aiden's green eyes lit dimly with amusement as he looked to the slightly older teen.

"Maybe, but I won't allow it. I'll fight them all myself. I would do much less damage than you would."

Aiden stood with a small smirk.

"Goodbye, Demi."

"Goodbye, Aide."

Notes to readers:

Vampires were once Carpathians who have now gone rogue after turning to the darkness rather than finding their mate. Therefore they oppose the very thing they once were. Werewolves and Carpathians have a long standing feud. Demitrius was turned into a Carpathian by the Carpathian Prince Mikhail. He now acts as a common link between the two as he is the Lords son. Draco does not yet know because Demitrius has held the information from him knowing that he cannot claim him until after marriage and so must already fight his beast for control. Disclaimer: Prince Mikhail belongs to Christene Feehan. As well as the Carpathian/Vampire theology.

I'm sorry for the long overdue update. I have a lot going on so even I don't know when the next chapter will be out. Hope you all loved this one. Let me know what you think!


End file.
